The Overlords Return
by Shin-Dan Kuroto
Summary: After Centuries of being trapped in infernal abyss The Third Overlord has Grown bored and Now Desires his freedom. Armed with a Lust for Conquest he had broken free and now shall lay waste to all that dare get in his way
1. Chapter 1

**We own nothing**

 **Written By ShinDan Kuroto**

 **Reaper of Balance**

 **Edited by You Can Only Pretend**

Welcome to hell, Ladies and Gentlemen! Nice place, isn't it, with the fire and brimstone and demons, as well as the skeletal husks, blood curdling screams coming from various pits, and hellfire everywhere, with whe only good place there, if you call it good, was a massive dark fortress surrounded by lower ranking demons and the occasional Devil sworn to the Fortress's Dark Master. The Infernal God of the Seven Abysses Helios. Former Third Overlord and Father of the Fourth Overlord. He slew the Forgotten God and took his power becoming the new God of Hell.

That didn't mean he took his eyes off his world, since he wanted to see how his mistresses and son would do without him. His son, for the most part was doing rather well for himself. He had made himself a blood line thanks to his children. To say Helios was rather happy to be a grandpa would be an understatement.

His mistresses, on the other hand, Rose and Velvet, passed on of old age — that didn't really matter once he brought them to hell to be with him once more. In unaging bodies to boot, needless to say, they hadn't left the castle bedroom for a few days, and well after resting for another day. They basically helped their husband unify hell — this way any potential usurpers where dealt with.

Soon, though, Helios grew bored just sitting in his domain. He longed to see the sun, breathe air once more. Actual eat good food and not the shit they had in Hell. He missed conquering the realms, and one night discussed this with his wives.

They, too, missed the surface world and the fun of taking lands, crushing fools beneath their boots, and training slaves. So it was decided — it time to leave Hell and expand their domain. But then Rose made a suggestion "My love, may I suggest recruiting soldiers to your cause?" She asked, catching Helios' interest. "They would cut down the time you spend conquering lands," she explained. "While you're conquering one area, they could conquer another in your name," she said, making Velvet grin at the possibilities.

"Sister has excellent ideas, my dear Helios — it would give us more time together," Velvet said, circling her finger across his chest. "Plus, it's always fun to simply sit back and watch others cause carnage in your name. Remember when we loosed the Minions on Spree when they began questioning your laws? The little darlings caused mayhem and carnage through the whole town, and it was such a deliciously fun watch." Velvet said with a euphoric look on her face, making Rose facepalm before Helios spoke.

"it sounds like a good idea, so why not? And besides, Velvet's right — it will be nice watch others commit mass genocide in my name," ne stated, and Rose smirked and went to the other side of his chest.

"That, and you want to see if there are any other worthy women out there."

"You know me so well," he said, kissing Rose, and then kissing Velvet "Now shall we begin ? " he said as got out of bed, stretched his legs, and called forth his armor. He headed for his throne room with his wives at his heel.

Both smirking/grinning with anticipation. Helios sat on his throne with Rose and Velvet on each side as he searched through the darkest pits of Hell for four souls he would find worthy of serving him. After several hours of searching, he found them.

These four souls possessed the power to prove their worth. While three proved themselves, one needed a replacement for his old ones which were lost upon his death, but Helios had a way to fix that.

We get to that soon enough. Helios called them forth, making four different colored arches of fire spring up.

One black, white, red and blue.

The black fire revealed an armored figured in a fusion of medieval knight armor with a dragon motif, and behind him well was a black serpent-like Dragon made of metal.

The white pillar contained a hooded figure in a black cloak, who stared at Helios with interest.

The red fire released a muscled youth that was bare-chested with black pants and boots and an orange hat on his head with a large white-mustached jolly roger on his back.

The blue fire revealed a man with a weathered face, goatee, and wearing an ensemble similar to an Elven warrior with a sword and dagger on his back over his right shoulder.

"Welcome, gentlemen," he said, grinning at the four, who all turned the heads to look at him "You all work for me now," Helios stated as his aura and glare settled over them.

All four nodded in understanding "Good, now tell me your names," he asked in a much more calmer friendlier tone

The hooded one spoke up, "My name's Roxas, no last name."

"You can call me Ryuga," said the black knight, his arms crossed, "and this is Dragblacker," he said, referring to the dragon.

"The name's Portugas D. Ace, but you can call me Ace." Said the boy from the red fire. "And don't ask what the D stands for — I honestly don't know."

"My name is Talion," said the oldest of the group

Helios inspected talion a moment, "Ah, that's why you feel familiar, you're that wraith with your original body."

"I'm surprised you know of me," Helios said. "Of course I do, I'm the ruler of hell," he said, laughing. "But how did you die, Tailon?"

Talion shrugged. "I was already dead, I just let myself pass on."

"I see," Helios said. "Well, now listen, boys, you're going to my generals of sorts, as to help with cut down how long it takes me to conquer a world," He said as the four nodded "But you, Ace, you useless to me without your devil abilities."

Ace frowned. "Then why did you even bother to call me?

Because I can give you a much better power," Helios responded, grinning.

"You're serious?" Ace asked incredulously and Helios grinned.

"Of course, but it's going to hurt," he said before dropping Ace into a pit of hellfire

"YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!" Ace screamed as he fell into the pit. The other just stared at Ace as he fell into the pit. As they heard Ace scream for what seemed like hours before it stopped.

Ace then emerged panting and covered in fire as he stared at Helios, "You're... Huff Huff... a real... Huff Huff... bastard, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Helios said, "but my wives say otherwise." He said, motioning to Rose and Velvet. "But anyway, now that you're powered up, I suggest the four of you train in Hell for a while, to regain any skill you've lost."

He stated as Rose and Velvet sat on the arms of his throne and stroked his armor-clad chest sensually.

Tailon nodded before motioning for the others to follow him out the fortress. "So what are we doing exactly?" Roxas asked as he wasn't paying attention, for he was focused on his own thoughts and what this new life meant for him.

"Kill demons until we're at max power," said Ryuga. "In all honesty, I'm looking forward to it," he finished as Dragblacker roared in agreement

Tailon said nothing as Ace agreed with Ryuga, eager to try out his new Hellfire ability — so the four split up and traveled to the four corners of hell and began slaying lesser, wild demons, and anything else that got in their way

Needless to say, it took them awhile like 4 hell years. Which might seem like a long time. But it's really 4 minutes on Earth and all four were back in fighting shape. Hell Roxas had aged physically by four years now he was physically 19 — not that anyone noticed, as his face was always hidden. Of course, Helios monitored their progress to ensure they weren't slacking off — Not that it mattered since he didn't want them running on fumes.

A few days later after finishing their training, they had returned to the fortress stronger than before.

"Welcome back, boys," he said. Looking all them over, he could feel the power flowing off them. "Are you ready for conquest?" Helios asked with his two mistresses at his side again.

"As we'll ever be," Roxas said.

"Good, now get ready. Velvet has locked on to a spell caster trying to summon a demon, and that's going to be our anchor," Helios stated, rising to his feet.

"Rose, Velvet, create the link," he ordered as the two women waved their hands and formed a connection to the summoning spell, creating gateway. Helios grinned in anticipation as wraiths sprung up to march out.

"Time to step through," Helios said, beginning walking through.

Meanwhile, on the other side on the portal, a scantily clad woman with arguably huge knockers was grinning madly as she could feel the power surging through the gate.

She was grinning due to knowing with the new servant crossing, over victory over the country, and then the world would be hers.

"Behold, my servants, our time of victory is upon us," she stated before the portal suddenly began brimming with power, and opened farther before a dark individual walked out, and the Witch knew that this was no demon. No, it was stronger than that.

"So you're the one trying to summon a demon, then," he said.

"Yes, and you are…?" she asked.

Helios smirked. "I am Helios, the God of Hell," he said as he removed his helmet and kissed the Witch's hand "And who may you be?" he asked.

"I am Werbellia, my lord," she said, blushing. "Well, Werbellia, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,"

He stated with a grin, making her blush more while a woman behind Werbellia that was darker skinned and also scantily clad leaned over to a pinkish woman with rabbit ears. "I've never seen Lady Werbellia so flustered."

"Neither have I," another said. "Maybe she's got a crush " she whispered before being bonked the head by a scythe-wielding maid.

"Silence, you two," she said as Werbellia and Helios discussed something.

"So what do you want," she asked.

"Well for starters I want this world's land to become part of my dark Dominion. I want to see the sun and actually eat some decent food, cause let's face it — the

food on hell sucks ass," he said. "Oh, and I want you to my third wife," he said, grinning a big goofy smile.

Werbellia couldn't help but widen her eyes and blush, "um, what?"

"I want you to be my third wife, become part of my harem," Helios repeated. "I can tell just by looking at you, you're a woman of dark magic and great power. You have this aura of authority, like my first wife Rose," he said, "And you're a drop-dead gorgeous woman, who I want to cherish and ravage," he said.

As his hand cupped her face and she could only stare into his dark eyes shivering at the power contained within. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

"I shall join you, my lord," she said, blushing. "Excellent," he said, kissing her on the lips.

Werbellia widened her eyes with a massive blush before she couldn't help but give into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck while her four servants looked on in shock.

"Huh, that just happened," said the pink-haired pirate.

"Indeed." The girl dressed as a maid stated.

"I'm surprised you're not outraged, Airi," the bunny girl said to the maid.

"Why would I be enraged, Melona? I'm happy for the mistress."

The pirate merely shrugged. "It could be worse."

"Indeed, we could be sex slaves," The dark skinned one said.

"Really, Menace, that's your worst-case scenario?" said Melona.

Menace looked at her questioningly, "Am I wrong?"

"Probably not " Liliana the pirate said before Werbellia addressed the four for them. "Though, Helios was groping her ass appreciatively."

"My servants, you now have a new master, Helios the God of Hell," she said. "Now bow before him," she stated as she leaned against his chest.

Melona shrugged before bowing with the others. "It's nice to meet you, ladies," he said. "I believe it's time you meet my servants," he said as he snapped his fingers. Wraiths and Demons poured from the portal, followed by his four generals, Rose And Velvet.

Werbellia's servants each eyed one of the generals with interest.

"Hello, ladies," Ace said, waving.

"Hey there, handsome," said Lilliana, before Helios got their attention again.

"Okay everyone, listen up — The time has come for darkness to rule the land once again," he said. "No longer shall the beings of light rule this world. No, it shall be me," he said as he turned to Werbellia. "Now, my dear, I need you to explain everything of this world to me," he said as he caressed her face, making her blush while Velvet and Rose licked their lips at the sight of her.

"As you wish," she said as she went over everything about the world. Helios listened intently while their respective servants both listened and gazed at their counterpart on the other side, though Airi was nervous under Talion's gaze. It was very unnerving it felt he was staring into her soul judging her.

More on that later. After several hours, Helios had everything he needed. "Thank you, Werbellia," he said. "Now listen up, boys, I'm assigning you to each one of those lovely ladies. They're going to be your partner in crime," he said. "Ryuga, you and Dragreder are assigned to Melona," he said, pointing to the pink bunny-eared woman.

Ryuga nodded and Melona grinned, Ryuga gave her bow as he looked her over and said one thing "Beautiful," he said as Melona blushed.

"Roxas, you're being assigned to Menace," he said, pointing to the dark-skinned woman dressed as a scantily clad Egyptian princess. Roxas nodded and stood next to her.

"It will be nice working with you," he said to her.

Menace smiled, "That depends on if you'll ever show me your face."

"Maybe," he said awkwardly.

"Ace, you're with Liliana," he said, pointing to the pirate

"Alright, a fellow pirate," he said to her, making her grin.

"Tailon, you are with Airi," he said, pointing at the maid.

Tailon nodded before walking over to her "You're a wraith as well, aren't you?" He stated, making her stiffen.

"Y-you're the gravewalker, aren't you?" She asked nervously since he was a well-known wraith that usually killed other wraiths.

"Yes, I am, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. We're partners now," he said.

Airi nodded, though she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Now that's done, Tailon and Airi, I have a job for the two of you," he said, handing Tailon a map. "I need you to go into hell and retrieve something for me," he said.

"Yes, my lord," they both said.

"Good. Now Ryuga, Melona, I want the two of you to send a message to the people of this world that the God of Hell has arrived. I don't care what you do, just make sure the message is heard." he said.

"Of course, my lord," Ryuga said as Melona could hear the sadism oozing from his voice.

"Ace, Liliana, build a crew and the go to the country of Hinomoto and conquer it," he said, giving Liliana the map to its location he got from Werbellia. "It's a small country," Helios said before turning to Roxas and Menace. "Now the two of you shall remain on standby until I have use for you," he said. "Now get moving," he ordered

They all saluted and Liliana grabbed Ace's arm and dragged him off, with the other girls then following suit.

"Follow me, Roxas," Menace said, taking him to her pyramid.

Ryuga and Melona flew off on Dragblacker and head towards a town in the distance, while Airi and Tailon entered the portal and headed off for Hell.

That left Werbellia with Helios, Rose, and Velvet. Werbellia was both turned on and nervous by the predatory gazes they were giving her.

"Take us to your bedroom, Werbellia," Helios said.

"It's time to induct you into the fold," Velvet stated with a grin.

Werbellia nodded before taking them all the way to the top floor, showing a grand bedroom with a massive bed.

Before she could say anything, she felt Helios' hands grab her generous bust. "These are very nice," he said as he removed... let's be nice and call them 'clothes.'

Helios looked over her body and nodded approvingly "You're a beautiful woman, Werbellia," he said as Rose and Velvet removed his armor, revealing his muscular body. Werbellia blushed at the sight and at the size of his member. Helios then picked her up and plopped her on the bed and started kissing and playing with her body, making Werbellia moan while Velvet and Rose disrobed and began groping each other.

Velvet frowned, "How is it that you're bigger than me, sister?" she asked annoyed

"Don't know, but I love it," Rose stated with a smirk before kissing Velvet's cheek. "Besides, you have the better ass."

"Thank you," she said as brought rose into a passionate kiss.

Rose happily responded while back on the bed. Helios had his dick between Werbellia's impressive tits with her licking the tip of it.

She was amazed his dick could fit the space between her breasts and still poke out. If he knew how to use his things well, then becoming his third wife may not be so bad.

Helios began to push his cock into her mouth. Werbellia happily began sucking as Helios started thrusting.

Werbellia felt happy that she was pleasing her new lord and double her efforts while running her tongue along the length in her mouth, pleasing Helios even more as he could feel her tongue wrapping around his shaft.

Werbellia then moaned loudly as she felt two tongues licking her pussy and clit.

"Hmm, it seems like this pussy's been used before," Rose said as she licked Werbellia's clit.

"Well, we can't fault her entirely for that, since every woman has needs — but once our dear Helios is done, she won't need anyone else." Velvet responded. "It's like yours, Rose because it seems she gave birth before," she said absentmindedly, causing Werbellia to become confused.

"When did I give birth?" she thought, trying to remember if she had any children — and then was shocked to remember that yes, she had two children before becoming the swamp witch.

That thought made her tear up and Helios stopped, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

What's the matter, my dear?" he asked.

"I forgot my daughters," she stated, crying openly now, only to be comforted by Helios, Rose, and Velvet.

"There, there, dear," Rose said, "Once Helios has taken this world it will be a simple matter of finding your daughters."

"Really?" she said

Rose smiled. "Of course, dear, our lover is very resourceful when it comes to finding things he wants in the world."

"Though seeing how you're a demon, they might be adults by now," Velvet said getting a look on her face. Rose then smirked and licked Werbellia's neck.

"But, then, that just means they can join in the fun serving us and our lord."

Werbellia shuddered at the thought…

Meanwhile, in Gianos, Queen Aldra sneezed. She merely rubbed her nose a bit before shaking her head and began plotting how to sabotage anyone that dared to try and challenge her for the throne.

In another place, Annelotte a knight sneezed as well. "Ah, someone must be talking about me," she murmured before continuing to travel.

Back With Helios and Wellbellia, the latter of whom was moaning as Helios was now fucking her slutty pussy and fingering his other mistresses, all three of whom were moaning, especially Werbellia, as she was being fucked and stretched by Helios while Rose and Velvet sucked on her big tits.

"Ahh, this the life," Helios thought. As well as a new wife, couldn't wait to start slaughtering fools, and maybe add some new female servants or even some more wives to his growing harem. The thought just made him fuck Werbellia harder.

Making her moan more as Rose and Velvet stimulated her by moaning on her nipples, Helios loving the sound of his mistresses moaning fucked her faster, making Werbellia release a scream of pleasure.

The fast and harder he moved, the more her tits flopped — Or would have if Rose and Velvet didn't latch onto them and begin to bite and pull on them. There was so much pleasure Werbellia for the first time in years had cummed,

making her scream as her pussy leaked down her legs. Velvet released Werbellia's breast from her mouth and groped it with her left hand as her right played with Rose's clit, "Seems it's been a while since our new sister had a cock in her pussy."  
"It seems so," was the reply as Helios simply fucked her more and more before he himself cummed inside her pussy, making her scream in pleasure.

Helios left her pussy and moved towards her ass before ramming it inside and fucked it hard.

"Oh, your ass is tight," he said as thrust, while Werbellia screamed and moaned and Rose and Velvet kept playing with her tits, as their lover played with their pussies.

I think this might be my favorite part of you to fuck," he said, making her blush as he fucked as for an hour or so.

Then he cummed in her ass and moved to pleasing Rose and Velvet, who both quickly moved and either began licking his cock clean or licking Werbellia's holes to get his cum.

Rose was servicing Helios and Velvet was cleaning Werbellia making the witch moan, since she was still sensitive.

They were going to busy for a while, which gives us time to check on the others. Currently, a town is on fire. The city guard frantically trying to put it out and save lives, but unfortunately, any attempts made are negated by Ryuga or Melona, who simply slay them and any civilian on sight. Dragblacker just adding more fire to the buildings when they made any progress.

"Having fun, beautiful?" he asked as he cut the head off a guard, blood splattering on his armor.

Melona giggled. "Maybe I am, but do you want me to have fun? Usually, when I have fun, I want a different kind of fun later."

The only answer she got was Ryuga's Visor, which was glowing an ominous red as he stared at her. "Then let's have more fun, Melona," he said.

Melona grinned, "Then try to keep, up big boy," she said as the carnage continued, the screams of villagers filling the air.

Meanwhile, Lilliana and Ace were looking people to join their crew, and it was taking forever, mostly because the people they found were very far, and neither had sailing experience or wanted Liliana for a night to enjoy, which resulted in Ace roasting them alive.

"Ace, how did you form a crew in your world?" Lilliana asked.

"Just met a bunch of good guys who loved the sea,"

Ace replied. "Then them and I joined an even larger crew, which was actually an armada, and I became third in command."

"Hmm, well that's not going to work here, and we can't trust the wraiths or skeletons entirely to run the ship when we aren't on it."

"What about the demons?" Liliana asked.

"Most of them are rather mindless," Ace replied.

"They wouldn't be much help then," she said.

"Nope," Ace stated unerringly.

"This will be a while," she said.

Ace merely nodded and put his arm around her, making her blush and smile as they walked.

Meanwhile, in Hell, Airi and Tailon were currently slaughtering any lesser demon that stood their path as they headed towards the location of the important item Helios asked them to retrieve.

The demons were less than impressive in the fight as Talion cut down any that came near him while Airi sliced up any that came near as well, but especially the ones that tried to grope her.

Granted, there were demons called 'Scarecrows,' so they weren't very smart, though Talion did turn a few into a bonfire, which honestly surprised Airi — especially when he turned others into blocks of ice.

"Those are some impressive abilities," she said.

"Thank you, Airi," he said as they continued down the path.

"So why are serving Helios exactly?"

Talion shrugged. "I have little else to do, and despite him being darker than others I have seen rule, he at least brings balance to the world he rules."

"Darker?" she asked curiously. "And how does bring balance?"

Talion nodded, slicing another demon in half, "Yes, he enjoys bringing pain and misery down on those who stand in his way. However, that isn't very surprising since I don't think one becomes the God of Hell by being nice," Talion stated, making Airi concede his point. "As for balance, when he was conquering Hell, he wasn't unfair or overly cruel to the denizens, and actually unified Hell and kept it from spilling over into the outside world... 'till your lady tried summoning a demon and he wanted some fresh air."

"Yeah, my lady Werbellia really hates setbacks and wanted to give us an edge, other than our giant Naga," Airi said.

"I see. Well, I'm glad she tried to summon one then, or else we would have been stuck here for a while," Talion stated, cutting down the last of the demons in his way.

before coming to a massive door guarded by two demons. "Open up. Helios' orders," Tailon said as he showed them Helios' list of orders.

The demons merely grunted and moved aside.

Once inside, they headed towards the very back of the massive fortress and found four weapons. "Interesting," Tailon said. The first was a purple scythe with electricity surging through it, and it seemed to have guitar strings attached to it.

Next was a set of silver greaves and gauntlets that seem to pulse with demonic energy. The third seemed to be a strange rifle it was somewhat round and had demon energy flowing through it The forth was too swords one blue and one red charged with powers of wind and fire respectively. Oh, and they talk. "Brother, we have guests," said the red sword, Agni.

Talion merely stared incredulously before shaking his head and started collecting the items while the two swords chatted.

Meanwhile, in the desert, Menace and Roxas had arrived at the pyramid, and to be honest, the outside had seen better days, but the inside was surprisingly very grand.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Menace said as her scepter, Setra, hopped towards her, pleased to see her.

"Welcome back, my lady," he said as he looked at Roxas. "I see you've brought a guest" he stated, eyeing Roxas closely.

"This is my new partner, Setra," Menace said. "Lady Werbellia has found herself a husband, and now we work for him as well," she explained. "So Roxas here is going to be living with us from now on," she said, giving the hooded teen a sultry smirk. "Isn't that right, Roxas?" she asked.

"Yes, you're correct," he said, not fully grasping the concept of flirting. He did have some understanding of it, though, as a succubus in Hell explained it to him.

"So, Roxas, can I see that handsome face of yours?" Menace asked.

"Um, sure, okay," he said, realizing he had no choice. Roxas pulled his hood, back revealing his spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Menace could only blush at his handsome face.

"Well, aren't you handsome. Now, why were hiding this from me?" She asked.

"I don't want to get close anyone," he said.

Menace frowned and moved up to him. "And why is that?"

"Everyone I tend to get close to usually ends up betraying me or end up dead," he explained sadly.

Menace blinked before looking down in the same way. "You too, huh?"

"You've been betrayed as well then?" he asked.

"Yes, by the one person in this world who I thought I could trust," she said. "My advisor and mentor, Anastasia," she explained. "She betrayed us and joined our enemies, and is the reason why my country no longer exists."

Roxas nodded. "My former allies forced me to fight the girl I was in love with, else one of us was going to die."

"And you won," she said.

"Yes," he said sadly.

"Well, I'm not to die or betray you," Menace stated with a cheerful smile.

"Really? You mean that?" Roxas asked.

"Of course! As Queen of Amara, I'm a woman of my word," she said.

"How do I know I can trust you," he asked.

Menace frowned for a moment before looking at him, "How do I know I can trust you?" She asked, poking his chest.

"I don't know," he said, "but if we're going to partners, then we need to trust each other."

Menace instantly perked. "Exactly," She stated, smiling at him, making Roxas blush a bit, especially since her rather large assets were pressing against his arm. "Now why don't we get to know each other better," she said, making Setra chuckle to himself.

"It seems my lady has a target for her affections," he thought to himself before leaving the room.

Roxas blushed Happy to have a new friend but could help but feel unnerved by Menace's Sultry gaze. Before dragged him towards her personal quarters and locked the door

We cut back to Helios and his Wives Currently laying in bed as Helios gave them all a ride of sort. Rose was on his left, Velvet on his right, and Werbellia laying on top of him with his dick still in her pussy.

All three were basically asleep at this point, and Helios was simply relaxing, as, well, he hadn't a good fuck in ages. Not discredit Rose and Velvet, as no one could honestly be better than them — but it had been a long while since he essentially broke a woman with his dick.

So, he was content with just laying there for a while, or he was until he sensed that Tailon and Airi had returned.

"Do you have what I asked for?" he inquired, entering the throne room

"Yes, my lord, we do," Airi said, presenting them to her lord.

"Good, now Airi take the scythe. Nevan is now yours," He stated, tossing said item to her. Talion had to suppress a sweat drop at the sight of a wraith using a scythe — but surprisingly, Airi was a natural with it. She made very complex movements with it and channel electricity as she made said movement. "Thank you, my lord," Airi stated, giving a curtsy.

"You're welcome, now go and give Artemis, the rifle, to Melona," he ordered as Airi nodded before taking the rifle and leaving. "Tailon, go with her."

Talion nodded and followed Airi out.

Meanwhile, in Vance County, we find two in the courtyard of a massive mansion training both blonde. One is a male with whiskers on his face, and the other a female wearing revealing armor.

Yes, that's right, Naruto Uzumaki is here — but how did he get here?

Well, let's just say the final battle didn't go exactly as planned.

Yes, when you basically seal a pissed off alien, she can be a spiteful bitch and send through the multiverse.

Then there is the hope you land somewhere semi safe because you're already exhausted from the previous fight,

which he was, and that how he ended up in the company of this lovely lady, Leina Vance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Written by ShinDan Kuroto and Reaper of Balance**

 **Edited by You can Only Pretend**

Naruto, being her friend since he landed there months ago, supported her.

They were currently training as Leina desired to leave her life as an Heiress and want to follow her mother's footsteps and be a Warrior.

Who was the woman with him?

Which made sense as Naruto understood wanting more out of life, though all of this wasn't to say that Leina wasn't his only friend.

There was also her two sister Claudette and Elena both just a beautiful as Leina, though Claudette's hair was red, partially due to her being a half-sister of Leina and Elena

Yes, Claudette was the bastard child. Count Vance was the one who took her in, but he never once acknowledged her as his daughter. Yes, he is kinda an asshole, so Naruto hates him. Naruto couldn't kick his ass, though, since the soldiers protected him.

Claudette and Second I also had protectors, a masked knight named Lucina. Lucina didn't seem to care for Naruto very much and she mostly kept to herself — not that Naruto minded, since he knew not everyone liked to talk with others. He was fine with befriending the Vance sisters.

He would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't falling for them, but he felt he had no business trying anything, though that didn't stop the girls.

Well, it didn't stop Leina.

Claudette was more trying to keep the count out of the way since he would never allow Elena or Leina to be with Naruto and Elena... well, she was kinda stuck between liking Naruto and loving Leina.

Elena was weird like that, though she sometimes wished that she could get both of them.

"Say, Naruto, when do we leave?" she asked as she. She and Naruto planned to leave the manor soon.

"I am not," Naruto replied.

Naruto grinned as Leina shouted while blushing, "are you sure? I seem to recall you pouting when she and I danced at the last ball your father threw."

Leina nothing but bonked Naruto on the head again.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing," he said. Leina sighed in relief. "After you admit you were jealous," he stated before taking off back to the castle leaving a blushing Leina.

She then chased after him with Naruto laughing the whole time before he used his ninja skills to hide from her. She searched for him.

He then smirked and surprised her by coming from behind her and kissing her cheek before hiding again, leaving Leina blushing a bright red, bringing her hand to her cheek.

Later that night, Leina and Naruto had left the mansion and headed off towards the mountains, as that was the only way out the Vance County, which meant until they made it to the other side, they'd be easy to find.

Unfortunately for them, as soon as they reached the other side, someone stood in their path. On top of the gateway, Melona sat staring at them with malicious intent while Ryuga simply stood off to the side on the mountain, arms crossed staring down at them. His visor glowed it's ominous red as they watched Naruto, knowing full well that he was the stronger than the blonde based on his stance.

Little did they know, Naruto sensed them and was just waiting for them to act before he did anything too hastily.

Melona did so by jumping down in front of their path. "So, where are you two headed?" Melona asked with a smirk.

"That's none of your business," Naruto said.

"Really now, why so secretive?" she asked her hands on her hips.

Naruto's eye twitched, "Maybe because the person asking is pink, has hair for hands on her breasts, has cross-shaped pupils and rabbit ears."

"And your point is…" she asked, trailing off. "There's lots of weird people in this world."

Naruto's eye continued to twich. "Yeah, how many of them are pink with rabbit ears?" He asked, since this lady was reminding him a bit too much of Kaguya.

"Not many. I am a slime after all," she said.

Naruto bit back a retort that would no doubt instigate a fight.

Didn't stop Leina though.

"So you're scum then," Leina said jokingly

"Oh, now that's funny," Melona said. "You know what else is funny," she asked. "This!" she said spraying her acid breast milk at her.

Leina knew it was acid when she dodged it corroded the ground and rock.

"Smooth, Leina," Naruto said getting ready to attack by creating some clones.

"Ryuga dear, could you please come here," Melona asked.

Ryuga then landed on a clone, making it dispel which honestly surprised naruto, as his clones could handle a lot.

"Which one do you want, Melona?" he asked as he raised his hand to the sky and sword came down and into his hand. In the distance, a dragon roared.

Melona took a thinking pose and said, "hmm… I'll take the girl."

"Then the other one is mine," he said, kicking the other clone in the chest, making it poof.

However, he quickly had to dodge a punch right afterward and was sent skidding back via a kick to the chest.

"Not bad, kid," he said as he grabbed one of Naruto's incoming fists and flipped Naruto on his back.

"Oh, I see, a power-up," he said casually. "Come on then, kid," he said, motioning for Naruto to attack him. Naruto dodge most of Ryuga's sword swings. He wasn't ready for a fist punching him in the stomach cracking some of his ribs.

"What was that," Naruto asked breathlessly, feeling as though Sakura had punched him.

"That was 15 metric tons of force hitting your rib cage," Ryuga said. "I'm surprised you lived through that. Most people die," Ryuga stated before he suddenly gasped out as Naruto blurred a fist into his gut, making his armor give slightly and sending Ryuga hurdling back.

"Good to know, except I've been hit by women that can level mountains with one punch," Naruto stated, wiping some blood from his lips.

"Interesting," he said as he called forth a gauntlet shaped like Dragblacker's head. It was going to land on his hand, but Naruto grabbed it and put it on his own hand.

"You need a better way to call your weapons," Naruto said as he tried to punch with Ryuga with it, but gauntlet growled and breathed fire on his face. "What the hell!" he shouted.

As Naruto jumped back, he tossed the gauntlet away.

"IDIOT!" Naruto heard in his mind, "Did you honestly think a fighter like that would just let their weapons be used by others?!" Kurama roared, making Naruto wince.

"So his weapons are .like the seven swords of the mist? Damn, that could make things harder — which reminds me, I need some weapons of some kind, or I'm going to have to try and rely on the few kunai and shuriken again."

"How about a sword," Kurma said as Naruto went back to fighting.

He and Ryuga clashed over and over again. Naruto was honestly getting tired of wasting charka to constantly heal his all of his broken bones, just to have them broken again — but Naruto was a stubborn bastard and refused to stay down, and Ryuga wasn't looking better. His armor was cracked and his helmet was basically destroyed.

"So that's what you look like, Ryuga," Melona said, licking her lips as she and Leina fought. Melona was having an easier time as well nothing physical would damage Melona, unless you were using blunt weapons, but even then it was a 50/50 shot if it being actually effective. Her regenerative abilities were really making it a one-sided battle.

That was the hazard of fighting a slime. It idly reminded Naruto of Sasuke's ally Suigetsu, but he was made of water and could only take one shape. Melona more or less could turn into anything, and that made her a bit more dangerous.

"Wanna switch dance partners, Honey?" she asked

"Sure, why not," Ryuga replied.

Right before the two switched opponents, Naruto threw a punch making Melona smirk — only for the smirk to turn to shock as she was sent flying and in pain. Naruto grinned — she may be a slime creature, but even she couldn't take a hit from Nature chakra and with the fighting continued to be paused, he could keep absorbing more of the Nature chakra each time he got to stand still.

Then something awful happened. Naruto, while fighting, tripped and groped Melona's breasts. Needless to say, a few people were rather pissed. Ryuga, cause, well, Naruo touched what belonged to him, and let's be real here, the guy code transcends good and evil.

Leina was pissed because it should have been her breasts. Yes, Leina is a pervert, and she was pissed at Melona as well for starting the fight in the first place.

Naruto was still in shock until he felt a great killing intent from Ryuga. "You're dead, Naruto," Kurma said, laughing his tails off.

And how was Melona reacting you ask? Well, she was blushing and pissed too, and Naruto quickly jumped both from his own predicament and because Melona hit his hands with her acidic milk, and Kurama was quickly healing and purging it.

Then Ryuga basically grabbed his head and turned it to have Naruto look at him. "Oi, dumbass, I know you tripped but word of advice, DON'T grab what's not yours," he said.

"Wait, the two of you are dating?" Leina asked.

"Basically," Melona said, feeling happy and turned on by Ryuga's possessiveness.

"I got it," Naruto said.

Before Ryuga could retort, he found a swirling ball of energy slammed into his chest, knocking him into a tree and flat on his face "Ow," he said in pain as Dragblacker roared, burst out the ground from a shadowy portal to protect its master.

"Oh, he got bigger," Melona said, noticing that Dragblacker had increased in size and power.

Naruto frowned, "Kurama, what are my chances that summoning will work?"

"Not sure. You're in a different Universe so it might not work."

"Crap," Naruto said.

As Dragblacker roared and breathed black fire at him and the made Naruto book it.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as he avoided the flames that reminded him too much of the Amaterasu flames

"Hot, hot, hot," he said as he could feel the heat as he ran. Before he managed to jump on said Dragon.

Naturally, Dragblacker tried to throw him off only for Naruto to hang in via chakra — though that didn't stop the dragon from trying to ram naruto in the side of a mountain. "Aw, come on!" he shouted as Leina and Melona watched, with Melona tending to her boyfriend.

Naruto finally growled and charged up a giant Rasengan with two other circling it before slamming it into the dragon. "Just knock it off already!"

Dragblacker roared in pain before getting back up. It didn't fly around hell and eat demonsw for four hell years for nothing! But then Melona called him off. "Let's go home Dragblacker," She said. "Ryuga need medical attention and this is getting boring," she said to the dragon. The dragon nodded before picking up his master and his mate. "We'll kill you two later," she said, flying off.

"Yeah? Fuck you!" Naruto shouted as his wounds healed.

"Real mature," was the response as they flew off in the distance.

Naruto then sat down and painted a bit, since that was the biggest workout he had since landing in this world.

He then turned and looked at Leina. "Still want to see the outside?"

"Of course," she said. "I was honestly having fun."

Naruto smirked and stood. "Well, shall we?"

"We shall," she said taking him by the arm and pulling him along.

(linebreak)

Meanwhile, back with Roxas and Menace.

Menace was currently writhing and moaning in pleasure. Why're you asking? Because Roxas was giving her a deep massage and paying special attention to her boobs.

She asked him to, and Roxas, well, likes tits — so it was a win-win for both of them. Plus, her plump behind was fun to grope too. She also was moaning as Roxas kissed, licked, and sucked in her neck and collarbone.

Now, if you're wondering how a being who didn't understand how seduction works would know how to please a lady...well, let's just say that the succubus taught him more than a few things.

Menace certainly wasn't minding.

Hell, she wanted to meet the succubus and thank her...then enslave her to serve both her and Roxas forever.

In hell, a rather well-endowed succubus sneezed cutely,

unaware of her fate.

Anyways, Roxas continued to work his magic on Menace, pleasing her greatly.

"Oh, thank you, Roxas," she moaned.

Roxas smirked and went to her ear, "My pleasure, gorgeous. I'm sure you'll pay me back later," he whispered huskily in her ear. That made her reach up and kiss him.

"You better believe it, stud," she said. "You're certainly less shy now."

Roxas smirked. "Would you rather I go back to being how I was? I'd have to stop massaging you."

"No, but I found it cute," she said, stroking his face.

"Heh, I'll be honest with you, I'm still not used to being this intimate with someone," Roxas said.

Menace smirked, "Then I guess I'll have to keep teaching you," she stated before moaning as he pinched her nipples.

"I guess you will," he said. "But until then, I'm going to make you happy."

He then kissed her and began aggressively groping her tits.

(linebreak)

Meanwhile, with Ace and Lilliana, they finally found a crew that was willing to serve, though if they could fight had yet to be seen.

They'd have to cross that road when they get there.

Now they were out at sea heading in the direction of Hinamoto. From what Ace understood, it was a smaller version of Wano, the Island of Samurai. Though, they had warriors besides samurai, which means it was going to be an entertaining fight.

Meanwhile, Helios was getting bored just sitting around and getting antsy. "Time to go conquering," he said,

summoning his armor and his weapon.

He headed out to look for an angel, as he and Rose had created a plan to take over this world. The first step was to conquer Heaven, and for that, he needed an Angel. He called forth four Wraiths.

"Send this message to Roxas, Ryuga, Ace, and Tailon," he said. "Find me an angel, an actual angel, and bring them to me," he ordered.

Helios, in the meantime, was going to conquer a town.

He just needed a target that either he could vent his boredom on or take control of.

Well, he found one. Not too big, not too small.

Needless to say, once he stepped inside well people began to stare.

Helios raised his hands to the air and called forth an army of wraiths. "Slay the guards," he ordered. The wraiths roared and charged.

Helios simply walked towards the mayor's house. 'This is too easy,' he thought

Which both pleased and disappointed him. He needed a challenge or he would go mad.

And then he got one when a massive sword was swung at the back of his head. Helios sensed the attacked and dodged it.

He then turned and saw a woman there.

It was a blonde woman wearing spikey armor. Her eyes were yellow and her skin was pale, and in her hand was a massive claymore with a demon eye in the hilt.

"What do we have here?" he asked coyly as the woman swung the sword at him. She seems to be possessed. He then backhanded her as she overextended herself.

"Please stop my mother," said a voice.

"Hmm," Helios grunted as he turned around and saw a small child a girl "That woman is your mother?" He asked.

"Yes," the girl stated sadly.

"Well don't worry, I will and then I'm going to make her mine." he said.

"What?" She asked confused.

Helios merely chuckled, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I give you my word," he said, ruffling her hair. "Now go and wait in that store," he said as grabbed a sword, swinging it to push woman back.

"Now let's deal with that sword," he said, dodging another attack, before attacking her, forcing her to block with her weapon.

"Hmm, such power. I must have that sword," he said as he clashed with the woman over and over until he managed to disarm her, sending the sword flying away from her, freeing her from its influence.

Helios walked towards the sword and felt a rush of demonic energy.

Then the sword began speaking to him. "Strange. I can't corrupt you."

Helios laughed, "Corrupt me? Foolish entity, I am the god of hell and the former Overlord of the world! Nothing controls or changes me!"

"The God of Hell!" the sword said in Shock "My apologies."

It stated. It had been millennia before a true god of hell walked the world.

"No harm done, but tell me of your host." he ordered.

"Ah, yes, Sophita. She swore herself to me, and in exchange, I don't possess her daughter, Pyrrah, who should've been my current host."

Helios hummed in thought as he looked at the two females.

"Pyrrha, come here," Helios said to the child.

"Yes, mister," she said.

"This sword said you're supposed to be its host, not your mother."

Pyrrha merely looked at him in confusion.

"The sword talks, child,"

"I know, but I've never knew what it wanted. It was always calling to me, but momma would always take it away and kill more people," she stated innocently, not at all bothered by her mother butchered people.

"Interesting " Helios said. "You see, Pyrrha, this sword made an agreement with your mother, it wouldn't use you as its tool for destruction. In exchange, your mother constantly fed it," Helios said.

"So it's my fault," she said, about to cry.

"No, no, no, it's not your fault, child," he said. He patted her head. "Your mother chose this, so it is not your fault."

"So what happens now, mister?" she asked.

"Now, I claim the sword as mine," he stated, feeling Soul Edge agree.

A groaning sound made them turn their heads at the woman now struggling to stand.

"Who are you?" Helios asked as Pyrrha ran over to her mother.

"My name is Sophita, and you freed me from Soul Edge."

Helios nodded. "Why?" she asked.

"One, I wanted the sword, and two, I wanted you, and three your daughter asked me to stop you."

Sophitia looked confused, "You want me?"

"Yes, you're a beautiful woman," he said.

Sophitia blushed. Since most men were intimidated by her skill or put off by her daughter, they rarely called her beautiful.

She had husband... but he was her first victim as Soul Edges tool, so it had been a while since someone had flirted with her.

"But I want to see if you're strong," he said, giving her his old sword, which was a little heavy for her, but she'd manage.

Then the battle began, Helios and Sophita clashed, creating a shock wave.

"Not bad," he said as the swords continued to clash at each other with each swing the two made, though it was clear Sophitia was tiring faster, which was understandable since she was basically swinging Soul Edge all day.

She was holding on rather well until Helios disarmed her. "You are strong," he stated with a smirk, making her blush. "So, miss Sophita, what do say about joining me for Dinner after I take this town?" he said as he looked at carnage of mutilated guards.

Sophitia merely looked around not at all bothered

"Sure why not, come on Pyrrha," she said putting her daughter on her shoulders. "Let's go watch Helios take over the town."

"Okay mama," Pyrrha stated, not bothered by the carnage either.

"Excellent," he said, calling forth some frost demons. "LET'S GO!" he shouted excitedly as the marched off toward the mayor's mansion, which was surrounded by the rest of the guards, who quickly tried to form a defensive formation, but the frost demons made quick work of them.

Whether freezing them and then shattering them or cleaving through them with their claws, they made quick work — and Helios was laughing all the way.

Helios then kicked down the door to the mansion. "Hello, Mayor Charles, my name Is Helios and you have five seconds to get out of here." Before the mayor could say anything, Helios threw a fireball at him. "Five."

The mayor was incinerated in an instant.

Helios then ordered the servants to clean up the ash on the floor as the frost demons cheered. The servants, being intelligent, obeyed, and quickly cleaned up what was left of their former boss.

"Now gather the townspeople and tell them to meet me at the entrance of the mansion," he ordered before stopping the cooking staff. "Not you, you're going to cook me and my guests dinner tonight, understand?" He stated and they quickly nodded. "Good. now then," he said turning to Sophita. "Did you ladies enjoy the show?"

"I did," Pyrrha said.

"As did I," Sophita said as she got closer to Helios and kissed him.

Helios gladly returned the kiss as Pyrrha made a 'blech' face.

"Now now, Pyrrha, one day you'll have someone to kiss,"

Sophita said as she french kissed Helios while her daughter rapidly shook her head.

"Grownups are gross," she said, jumping off her mother's shoulder.

Sophitia and Helios merely chucked.

They went outside so Helios could speak to his new subjects.

"Greetings my subjects, I'm Helios, your new master," he said. "Now you have two options, obey me or die — very simple, really," he said as the people began bowing.

Helios smirked, knowing they'd pick that.

"Good, now I'll be leaving a friend of mine charge of this town, so follow his orders as they would mine," he said, leaving no room for argument.

"Now this is Jackmoon," he said calling forth a demon knight. His skin was black with a yellow gem in his chest and on his head. His eyes were covered by a visor and his teeth fangs and were showing. On his back was cape, and in his hand was a long sword.

"Greetings my master. I'm to rule over this town?" the demon knight asked.

"Yes. After all, do you believe that the weak should obey the strong?"

Jackmoon nodded and went to look over his town

"Thank you, master," he said as Helios left.

"So, ready to eat, ladies," he said to Sophita. The two nodded and returned to the mansion.

The three had lovely dinner as Pyrrha was grossed out as Helios and her mom flirted

"So how's dinner, ladies?"

"Delicious, my lord," Sophitia stated with Pyrrha nodding.

"Good. Would like to join me in my quarters tonight Sophita?" Sophitia blushed while Pyrrha looked confused.

"I would love to," Sophitia stated with a blush. "But, umm, what about…" she said, turning head to look at Pyrrha.

"Hmm, good point," Helios said. "Pyrrha, me and your mom are going to have some alone time — so no matter what you hear, DO. NOT. OPEN. THE. DOOR," he stated seriously, making her tilt her head in confusion.

"Okay," she said, not really getting it.

"Good. Now when you're done, tell Jackmoon I told him to watch you for the night," Helios ordered.

"Okay, Mr. Helios," She stated cheerily as she walked off.

"Now shall we?" Helios said as he picked up Sophita and carried her off to the bedroom, with Sophita blushing the whole way.

As soon they entered the room, Helios tossed her on the bed and locked the door before ripping off all of Sophita clothes and began admiring her body. Sophitia blushed and was suddenly feeling shy.

"Get ready my dear, I'm going to show you how I treat a lady," Helios stated with a grin. He started with sucking on her nipples and fingering her pussy, causing Sophita moan.

'Feels so good,' she thought as he then moved to twisting her nipples, making her moan as he then whispered in her ear, "Which hole do you want it in first?"

"My pussy, let's make it official," she said softly.

Helios smirked, "I'm sorry, where do you want it?"

"MY PUSSY, MY NEEDY PUSSY," Sophitia screamed as Helios kept teasing her.

"Good answer," he said as he entered her pussy, making her moan as he thrust hard. Her tits bounced rapidly, which he enjoyed watching bounce like balls.

Sophita simply enjoyed the feeling of a nice hard fuck, as it had been a while since her last, which was before she gave birth.

It had only happened only twice, but she left her son with her sister Cassandra.

That's a long ass time, and now she wanted to enjoy it thoroughly, which Helios was going to make sure of.

Speaking of which, Helios sped up the pace and fucked her even harder, Making her squeal loudly in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, more," she moaned as he moved faster and faster.

Helios smirked and obliged

(linebreak)

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was talking to Jackmoon. "So what exactly are they doing?" she asked the greater demon,

The demon merely chuckled. "You'll learn when you're older."

"is it something nasty?" she asked.

"It depends on your definition." The demon stated, chuckling. "It can also be painful, pleasurable, tiring, and short."

Pyrrha blinked before realizing what he meant "Ohhhh, they're having lovey-dovey time!"

The demon blinked before shrugging, "In a manner is speaking."

"Oh, then why didn't they just say that?" she asked.

"Maybe they wanted to tease you."

(linebreak)

Now back with Helios and Sophita who was currently having her ass fucked and moaning like a common whore.

"Ah, you're so good, my lord," she moaned.

Helios merely chuckled, hearing the same statement from his other lovers

"Thank you, my dear," he said as he thrust harder.

He then grabbed her large breasts and pulled her into a kiss, dominating her mouth and tongue as they began french kissing. Sophitia happily submitted, as her body was now basically his plaything — not that she minded, of course.

From what he told her, she was now his fourth wife of a harem. Sophita couldn't wait to meet her new sisters, both for fun and girl talk — and that would give Pyrrha more mothers as well, and new a father.

A part of her hoped Pyrrha and her would get some new siblings soon. Very soon, Helios would release his seed, so she'd have to wait and see for herself.

Meanwhile, several different women all sneezed at the same time.

Soon Helios came inside her ass, making her squeal as she came too.

"Oh Helios, you're wonderful," she said as she panted, gasping for air.

"Oh, we're not done yet my dear," he said as he kissed her once more, making Sophita moan as he began thrusting again and pleasing her all throughout the night, much to her enjoyment.

The next day, Helios took Sophita and Pyrrha to the swamplands and introduced them to the others.

To the others' amusement, Pyrrha began calling them Mama 2, 3, and 4.

Werrbellia and Rose loved it and Velvet was amused by it, though they wished they had their own children with Helios.

Granted, Rose had her own child...she just never raised the boy.

But she vowed to never do that again or god help her.

Since Helios would not be the loving husband she knew and loved.

Oh, now he would not.

He had already punished her, with Velvet's help naturally, for basically abandoning their son.

'Never again,' she thought as she shuddered, remembering the horrible experience with one part including him fucking Velvet alone for six months while Rose was teased and forced to watch while Helios never touched her except for her punishments.

But anyway, Sophita and Pyrrha were welcomed into the fold, with Pyrrha enjoying torture— I mean playing with the wraiths and skeletons.

Isn't child-like innocence wonderful?

At least when you got to watch it and not deal with it.

 **Thank You for Reading**

 **Please Review and Leave Criticism**


End file.
